One's Style
by Thiaf
Summary: All Mutsunokami and the saniwa need is a nice outfit to inspire their bedroom activities.


I've always seen Mutsu as an ass and legs man, less of a tits man. He appreciates all body parts though.

* * *

 **One's Style**

"I dressed Master today," Kotegiri stepped into the kitchen.

"What's goin' on?" Mutsunokami and Yamanbagiri stopped peeling their yams and turned to the wakizashi. What was the occasion? Did she don a kimono again? Whatever she wore, she was always gorgeous.

"Kotegiri," Sen called out to him.

Mutsunokami wanted a peak at her new attire. He stepped out of the kitchen to see Sen on the veranda. She wore a white blouse, a knee-length black skirt, and stockings. Her outfit did everything to hug around her figure, showing those curves. All Mutsunokami could do was stare. This was the first time he had seen her in modern clothes.

"I'm here!" Kotegiri made his way to her side. He pushed up his glasses and smiled. Surely, he had bested Midare as the master's best dresser. Sen had promised to take him to Harajuku. He was going to spend his whole monthly allowance on buying clothes and accessories. "We're going to a lecture at the University of Tokyo."

"They are talking about the Enkyou era," Sen said. "It will be good to attend, as there are reports that the revisionists have been spotted in that time."

Mutsunokami didn't say anything. Sen took that moment to say her goodbye and walked away with Kotegiri.

Mutsunokami kept his eyes on her back. Her long black hair swayed left and right as she stepped away. He had a good view of her slender calves. What would it feel like to run his hands over her leggings?

Yamanbagiri resumed peeling the vegetables. He didn't bother to remind Mutsunokami about where they were. Would Yamanbagiri have to dress like Sen to keep Mutsunokami's attention? A copy like him couldn't compete with his master's looks.

For the rest of the morning, all Mutsunokami could think about was how fine Sen looked. He had to excuse himself from kitchen duties at one point to jerk himself off. As he stroked his cock, he imagined Sen lifting that skirt up, turning around, and inviting him to fuck her. He took her from behind, squeezing her breasts and silky blouse. Their come trickled down her thighs, seeping into her stockings. In reality, he was alone and his hand was wet with his semen after he was done.

He tried to see Sen after she returned to the citadel, but she was listening to Ichigo reporting on his team's expedition. Later, he carried a small bag of bonfetti to her study, hoping that could catch her attention. She was speaking with Rinko on a video chat. Sen gestured at him to leave the candy by the shoji.

He knew there would be future chances to see her in Kotegiri's outfit again; she would wear it if he asked. The only problem was his urgency. How many times would he fantasize about her before his desires became a reality? He might as well request it tonight.

In the evening, Mutsunokami wandered down the hall where Sen's bedroom was. Her light was on. He took the sign and hurried down the hall and knocked on the shoji.

"It's me."

"Come in."

He quickly parted the shoji. To his disappointment, she knelt on the floor and wore a nightrobe. She covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"Is something wrong, Mu-chan?" Sen said. "I know you wanted to speak with me, but I was busy. I am sorry about that."

That's right, she had done a lot today with little chance for relief. Even now, she was slouching a bit and her eyelids looked heavy. She probably kept her light on only because she knew he wanted her tonight. A saniwa's basic work was never-ending; she had to ensure the natural course of history and tend to all her swords. Mutsunokami could ask Sen to dress up tomorrow. Right now, he had to offer her a backrub or something to spoil her. Then, he might kiss her a bit and call it a night.

"Actually," Mutsunokami scratched his chin. "Do you want to lie down? You look tired."

Sen nodded. She was so fortunate, undeserving of such a caring lover. She would reward him with a little surprise. She stood up. Her feet were covered in the dark stockings.

"What...?" Mutsunokami stared.

Sen untied her robe and let it slide to the ground. She was wearing her modern outfit!

Was this real? Mutsunokami went and placed a hand on each of her arms. The sleeves were as soft as he imagined. That blouse hugged so well around her breasts, emphasizing their shape.

"I knew since this morning that you wanted to have me like this," Sen looked downward. Her cheeks tinted with redness. When Sen saw the attire that Kotegiri picked, she thought it was unlike her traditional clothing. One's style said so much about their nature. She was supposed to be demure, rather than flashy. Seeing Mutsunokami's reaction to her new clothes, however, made her realize the possibilities she had with these garments. Too many scenarios played out in her mind. During the lecture at the University of Tokyo, she thought about all the different ways Mutsunokami could tear her clothes off and fuck her. All that mattered now was that they were finally together.

"I'm the luckiest guy ever," he put one arm around her waist. He felt her backside; the skirt was a little rougher than the blouse. He rubbed a thumb around her nipple until it hardened.

Sen pressed the side of her face against his chest. He was hard and firm, but warm; that was enough comfort for her.

"What will we do, Mu-chan?"

Everything. He wanted to do all the things he imagined in one night. Bodies and their physical limits made life a bore, though he would milk as much pleasure as he could. He went down on his knees and ran his hands up and down her calves and thighs. His grip squeezed her flesh. He wanted to feel every part of her in these clothes.

Did her outfit really have that kind of an effect on him? Since he wanted her so much, she would show him everything. She lifted her skirt up. He left a trail of kisses up her leggings. Then he smooched the bare side of her upper thighs. Sen felt the wetness in his mouth now, how he sucked at her skin, and the grin on his lips.

"Can you lie down? I want to try somethin' new," Mutsunokami looked up at her, with big hopeful amber eyes.

She nodded and lie against the futon. She was the one who introduced new things into their sex life. What did he have in mind?

Mutsunokami retrieved the lube from the closet. He stood at the foot of her bedding and tossed his sash away. His muscles and bandages were exposed from under his clothing. He pushed the hem of his pants down, showing the base of his erection.

"Are you havin' fun?"

"I would be, if you were closer," she caressed her breasts.

"Soon, Sen-chan," he held his member out and poured the lube over it. The liquid dripped down his shaft and balls. He stroked his dick slowly, making sure she had a good view to drink up the details. His other hand dropped the empty bottle. He gasped as he fondled one testicle and then the other. The last time Sen gave him a handjob, they both played with his balls, massaging in ways that made him climax fast. Some precum squirted out of his cock, staining the tatami mat.

Such a sight was too much for Sen. She reached down and rubbed her clitoris. She imagined how good it was to have him spilling his seed over her. They both exchanged looks as they pleasured themselves. This familiarity, this desire to please the other, only happened during their love making.

Mutsunokami gasped and tensed as pleasure shook through him. He released his cock, lest he undo himself now.

"Flip over. I've got somethin' to do to you."

Sen turned over on her stomach and hugged her pillow. She could already imagine him mounting her. His nails would dig into her as he thrust deep inside her.

"Yes...," she breathed as his hands settled on her hips.

He tugged her skirt down. Didn't it make more sense to push her skirt up? She stopped thinking when he started rubbing her behind. Those warm hands made her shudder. Then he lightly smacked her ass and then her thigh. That sting she felt had no hurt, it told only lust.

"It sounds different dependin' on where I touch you," it was because of the fabric. He could make a game of listening to the sounds. Though, he knew they both wanted more. "You don't have to wait any longer."

His cock pushed inbetween her thighs. Sen gasped as that slick dick thrust between her legs and rubbed against her folds. Mutsunokami stopped his movements.

"W-what...how?" the head of his cock stuck out between Sen's thighs. Where did he find the inspiration to do this?

"You know what this is called?"

"...intercrural sex," Sen turned her head, so they could exchange looks. He always suspected that she knew a lot about erotic acts, but she refused to reveal the true depth of her knowledge. She had her modest persona to protect. They could have so much creative unrestrained sex if she opened up a bit more; shame should be erased from the bedroom. Mutsunokami tried to coax her out of her shyness.

"So," his hand traced up her spine. The silk blouse hugged tight around her curves. "What does intercrural mean? Does that tell me how hot you are?"

"No," Sen furrowed her face against the pillow to hide her blush. His flatteries were too much. He had already praised every part of her with his words, hands, and lips at least a hundred times now.

"In that case," he thrust his erection back and forth. Sen shuddered from the tingling sensation from her legs and his hot member grazing her. She knew where the tip was when it slided on her. Mutsunokami was close enough to rub against her nub, but he wasn't _in_ her. "You got a nice round ass, you know? And your boobs are soft too."

Sen moaned into her pillow. Could he make her louder? Mutsunokami gripped her hips and started thrusting in earnest. She squeezed her legs together, hoping for the right reaction. Mutsunokami gasped and leaned forward. He nearly came because of her clever acts. He reached out and tugged at her long tresses. She never cut her hair since becoming a sage. It seemed inconvenient to grow one's hair so long; she had to pick petals out of her hair once after they made love in the gardens.

"What?" she turned to face him.

"Check it out," Mutsunokami slipped his cock out of her and stroked himself. That big member of his was so thick within his grip. He would show how much of himself could be drawn out because of her. He gasped as his orgasm arrived and made him stiff with pleasure.

His seed sprayed all over the back of her thighs and panty hose. His come trailed down her and soaked into the fabric. She shuddered at the warmth of his fluids, knowing that he was already done.

Mutsunokami rolled over onto his back, limp and content within the aftereffects of his climax.

Sen settled onto her side, facing him. The semen trickled down in a different direction. She put a hand over his warm chest, feeling his heaving and thumping heart. His muscles were so firm within her grasp.

"You're actin' like we're done," he clutched her hand. His hair clung to his sweaty face.

"You look tired," Sen could wait tomorrow for her pleasure.

"I can keep goin'," she deserved her enjoyment too. "I can do this for days."

"Very well," she pulled her skirt off, and spread her legs a part. His come glistened off of her.

He licked his lips. He would show his gratitude. He had the weight of the entire citadel to worship her justly. He kissed her knee and trailed his lips downwards. The stockings went from dry to wet against his skin. He lapped up his own seed and got it smeared on his cheeks.

"This stuff tastes better when it's on you," Mutsunokami wiped it off his face and licked it off himself. He sucked at his fingers and let saliva run down his hand.

Sen was impressed how easily he tolerated semen. The stuff had a strange texture and was too salty for her. If she could stand come, she'd happily have him ejaculate in her mouth and lick it off his abs after he jerked himself off.

Mutsunokami's tongue started licking up her lower lips. It slithered inbetween her folds, though he didn't rush further into her. Her hand pressed against his hair and she pushed her thighs against his head. He could eat her out for hours and taste how different she was before, during, and after her orgasm. Listening to how differently she breathed could be a sport for him.

Sen gasped as she felt his tongue slip inside of her. She tightened around his flesh to drag him in further. He slithered about until he found the sweet spot and then continued to touch it.

"Yes, there!" Sen arched her back as her heart, the pleasure inside her, started to escalate.

His fingers massaged her nub and that sent her over the edge. She slipped out his name as her thighs squeezed against him and her walls tightened around his tongue.

This was the part Mutsunokami loved the most. The strength of her thighs, the hand grabbing at his hair during her orgasm - where did it come from? Whenever she lost control, she would show a different, ferocious part of herself. He took pride knowing he had drawn it all out of her.

Eventually, Sen's legs were limp and she released his hair. She breathed deeply after climaxing.

Mutsunokami lapped up the fluids seeping out of her. It was a little thicker today.

"These are soft and smooth," he rubbed his cheeks against the stockings.

The leggings were also soaked in lube and come; they were beyond ruined. She would have to discard them and make some excuse when Kotegiri asked about them. Though, next time she dressed up for Mutsunokami, she would find some proper lingerie. The options were limitless.

"So, Sen-chan," Mutsunokami lay beside her and stretched out his limbs. "We should do more new fun stuff."

"Hm?" weren't they already enjoying their intimate activities? Sen thought they tried all sorts of things. Was he growing bored? "Like what?"

Mutsunokami knew Sen was hiding all her knowledge about sex. She could take things to a new level neither of them have experienced.

"I don't know, anythin'," he yawned. "Surprises are the best."

Mutsunokami started sleeping soon after that. He snored lightly.

Sen was too relaxed to stand up, but what really stopped her was what he said. She had just dressed up for him and they tried intercrural sex for the first time and it still wasn't enough for him. She would have to plan something that would truly astound him.

* * *

Sequel posted: Scheduled Appointments (check my profile to read). Sen will show how daring and creative she is all because of a misunderstanding.

Harajuku, Tokyo: I went there when I was in Japan. Lots of malls selling clothing, jewelry, etc. There were people dressed in lolita. It would be Kotegiri's heaven on earth. Let's assume it'll still be a fashion centre in the 23rd century :)


End file.
